1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to the formation of uniformly sized particles from pliable solid stock material and more particularly to the formation of pellets from plastic materials.
2. Prior Art
There are various types of particle forming devices known to the art. Typically, these devices use rotating perforated cyclinders to form the particles such as the device shown in Komarek, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,566 entitled "Apparatus For Forming Spheroidal Particles" and issued Apr. 29, 1975.
Generally these prior art devices require stock material which have a limited range of consistency so that the material will not stick or adhere to a dry surface. Further, to obtain this required consistency, some stock materials must be heated and maintained for relatively long dwell of time in a mixer or extruder at a certain temperature level. When the limited stock material consistency requirements are not met, as often happens, the material adheres to the rollers thus requiring substantial down time for clean up operation.